Secretos entre amigos
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: Por culpa de sus celos Sasuke llama a Sakura prostituta/ Te daré buenas razones para llamarme prostituta, Uchiha/ Maldito orgulloso, solo dile que la amas.


**capítulo único:**

**.**

**.**

**SECRETOS ENTRE AMIGOS**

**.**

_**By Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prostituta.

La palabra se marcó a fuego en la mente de Sakura ¿Cómo se atrevía a quien por veintiun años se hizo llamar su mejor amigo y de quien estaba perdidamente enamorada -claro, en secreto- desde hacia años, a llamarla así, en medio de la cafetería, delante, no solo de sus zorras, si no delante de todos sus compañeros y no compañeros de clase?

¡PLAF!

El sonido retumbó por toda la silenciosa cafeteria, todos estaban alertas a la primera pelea que protagonisaban Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke tenía la cara levemente ladeada a la derecha y la mejilla izquierda colorada, pero más le dolia su orgullo. Su mejor amiga, lo había golpeado frente a toda la cefeteria.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el fuerte portazo que pegó la Haruno al salir de la cafeteria y casi romper en mil pedazos el vidrio de la puerta.

Sintió los celestinos ojos de Ino fulminarlo y los ojos aperlados de Hinata verlo con decepción y claro, tuvo que escuchar los reproches del idiota que se hace llamar su mejor amigo.

―¿Por qué le dijiste eso, _teme_? ¿Estás loco?―

Pero dejo de escuchar a Naruto para salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

**.**

**.**

Sakura llego endemoniada a su casa, sin siquiera mirar a la casa de enfrente, donde por desgracia vivia su ahora, ex mejor amigo, tirando todo a su paso subio a su habitación. Como se atrevía a llamarla así, bien, si Sasuke pensaba eso de ella, ella le daría una buena excusa para llamarla prostituta.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke estaba más o menos igual, su cuarto parecía un campo de batalla y es que Sakura no se conformaba con torturarlo todas las mañanas cambiándose de ropa frente a su ventana, no, ahora la señorita quería que la cubriera con sus padres para irse con uno de los idiotas con los que andaba todo el fin de semana. Ah, porque no lo había mencionado, si, llevaba toda su vida enamorado de Sakura Haruno, su molesta mejor amiga.

La cosa no mejoro para nada, más cuando Sakura desapareció toda una semana y apareció como si nada en la cafeteria, donde se reunian con sus amigos luego de clases. Ella estudiaba medicina, él abogacia.

―Hola, lamento la tardanza― Mencionó la Haruno mientras se sentaba, si, justo al lado de él.

Y no pudo evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, sus torneadas piernas remarcadas con el ajustado jean y una camisa roja que le quedaba bastante holgada pero la ajustaba a su delgada cintura con un cinturón ancho negro y cuando llego a su cuello, casi escupió el café que estaba tomando, Sakura tenía un enorme chupón en el cuello y no solo eso, estaba completamente despeinada y agitada.

¿Qué había estado haciendo?

―¿Me peinas?― Preguntó Sakura como niña chiquita, agitando sus pestañas.

Ino solo rodó los ojos, por las actitudes tan infantiles que podía llegar a tener su mejor amiga.

―¡Auch!― Se quejó Sakura cuando Ino comenzó a peinarla.

Ino solo sonrió con sorna antes de largar un comentario que desataría una nueva guerra Uchiha-Haruno.

―No te quejabas cuando Neji lo hacía en la biblioteca―

Sakura solo se sonrojó y sonrió con picardía.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el fuerte ruido de la silla cuando Sasuke se levantó de golpe, cuatro pares de ojos lo miraron asombrados y Naruto se levantó rápido mientras lo seguía a la salida de la cafeteria.

―_Teme_ ¿Qué te pasa?―

Por supuesto que él sabía que le pasaba, lo sabía desde hacía tres años cuando Sakura perdió la virginidad con él y Sasuke casi lo ahorca cuando se lo dijo.

Sasuke solo bufó y golpeo la pared. El sonido hueco que retumbo en toda la calle no fue la pared resquebrajandose, si no sus nudillos rompiéndose contra el fuerte concreto.

―¡_Teme!_― Chilló Naruto asustado cuando vio la sangre caer de la mano de su amigo y a este deslizarse por la pared hasta caer al suelo.

Suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

―Maldito orgulloso ¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya?―

¿Y ya? Qué acaso él no entendía que lo más probable es que perdiera a Sakura para siempre. Preferia tenerla como amiga a no tenerla. Jamás le diría lo mucho que la amaba.

Claro que toda su determinación se fue a la mierda, cuando la vio subirse al auto de un pelirrojo ¿Otro? Sakura era peor que él en ese sentido y claro, ahora la niña quería mostrarle a una verdadera prostituta como le dijo Ino, cuando le preguntó quien era el pelirrojo con cara de idiota que se llevo a su Sakura.

**.**

**.**

―Solo dicelo― Le dijo Naruto mientras lo empujaba a la mesa donde Sakura leía Crepúsculo.

Lo que le faltaba, Sasuke. Y ahora que quería, humillarla una vez más, a no, porque el señor si podía estar con cuanta chica quería pero ella no. Le quito su libro justo cuando el león estaba por deborarse a la oveja, la Haruno lo miró con el ceño fruncido y preguntó con un ligero toqué de rencor y rabia.

―¿Qué quieres?―

Y encima no le contestaba, solo se le quedaba mirando.

Está bien lo amaba ¿Y que? Él jamás la amaria y de eso ya se había convencido hacía años por eso decidio hacer como Sasuke, estar con cuanto chico quisiera. Total, era libre ¿No? Podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana sin reproches, ni dar explicaciones a nadie.

―¿No vas a hablar?―

Solo se le quedó mirando como un idiota. La paciencia de la Haruno -la cual ya de por si era poca- llegó a cero y antes de golpearlo de nuevo, decidio recorger sus cosas y marcharse de allí pero antes de dar un paso sintió un fuerte agarre en su muñeca.

―¿Ahora que Sas-―

Pero no pude terminar de hablar cuando sintió los labios que llevaba deseando toda su vida contra los suyos y Sasuke mordió su labio inferior para meter su lengua en su boca. Sakura respondió al instante pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Sasuke nuevamente tenía la cabeza ladeada a la derecha y su mejilla izquierda hirviendo y totalmente roja.

―¿Pero a ti que te pasa, quien mierda te crees que eres?― Le gritó Sakura mientras respiraba agitadamente.

―Te amo― Susurró pero no llegó a los oidos de la Haruno ―¡Te amo!― Gritó esta vez y los ojos verdes se abrieron de sorpesa mientras su mandibula casi llegaba al suelo ―¿Contenta? ¡Te amo, te amo, te he amado toda la vida!―

Sakura estaba totalmente asombrada y una felicidad infinita se apoderó de su cuerpo pero tan rápido como vino, se fue, él no la amaba solo lo hacía para que ella no se alejará de él.

―Es increible― Susurró carisbaja ―Es increible que digas eso solo para retenerme a tu lado ¿Quien te crees que eres? El dueño de mi vida. Claro, solo tu puedes tener tus aventuras, yo por ser mujer no puedo ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con mis sentimientos así? ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar en tu vida, Uchiha! ¡Eres un egoista, Sasuke! Solo lo haces para retenerme a tu lado ¡No te quiero volver a ver!―

Sakura salió dando un portazo y nuevamente la cafeteria estaba en silencio. Sakura estaba llorando, por su culpa, después de todo lo que hizo para cuidarla y protegerla, era él quien ahora la hacía llorar, ella no le había creido y era obvio, si jamás demostro amarla, ni siquiera un poquito

**.**

**.**

Siete días, siete días, habían pasado desde que no tenía noticias de Sasuke. Si, había actuado de una forma histérica y algo atropellada pero como iba ella a saber que su mejor amigo la amaba de verdad. Solo lo creyó cuando Naruto se lo confirmó, pero Sasuke jamás le había demostrado nada, ella creía que él solo lo inventaba para retenerla a su lado y que no se fuera con ningún otro hombre y ahora, ahora lo había perdido.

Estaba sentada en su cama, era sábado por la noche y para colmo la noche de chicas se canselo por lluvia. Una tormenta se desataba afuera de su casa y para colmo estaba sola, porque sus padres y los de Sasuke, ah no lo había mencionado, sus padres y los de Sasuke eran mejores amigos, por eso ella era la mejor amiga de Sasuke, si, prácticamente lo conocía desde los pañales.

Bien, como iba diciendo estaba amargada, angustiada, deprimida y encima sola en su casa, sus padres habían llamado hacía un rato, habían ido a un casamiento a las afueras de _Tokio_ y no podían volver hasta que la tormenta no cesará porque los caminos se habían inundado.

Observó por la ventana y vio a Sasuke caminar de lado a lado en su habitación, estaba solo con el pantalón pijama y su asombroso torso al descubierto, genial, estaba con otra mujer ¿Tan rápido la había olvidado?

Después de espiarlo como por media hora descubrió que, gracias a dios, estaba solo, bajo más tranquila a la cocina y se preparo un café. No alcanzó a llegar al living cuando se fue la luz. Haruno empezó a hiperventilar, si las tormentas la asustaban, la oscuridad la aterraba, la taza se resbaló de sus manos manchando la alfombra del living y pronto se vio empapada a media calle como una desquiciada mirando la puerta abierta de su casa.

Es que no era simple miedo, no, la oscuridad la aterraba y más saber que estaba sola.

Volteó a la calle de enfrente, Sasuke estaba apoyado contra la puerta y cruzado de brazos si no estuviera muerta de miedo, estaría babeando por la pose del azabache. Sasuke sabía lo exagerada que podía llegar a ser la Haruno, por eso cuando la luz se fue en todo el barrio salió a observar el espectaculo, Haruno en pijama en media calle temblando de miedo y si no estuviera tan enojado con ella, estaría abrazándola contra su pecho y consolando sus exagerados miedos.

**.**

**.**

Sakura se fue acercando despacio, más era su cuerpo que se movía solo. Se paró frente al azabache temblando de miedo y frio. Sasuke enarcó una ceja y recorrio su cuerpo, genial, esta niña deberás queria matarlo de un infarto, su ajustada blusita roja, que por cierto estaba empapada se pegaba a su cuerpo resaltando sus pezones, ya que no llevaba sostén, su enorme abrigo crema solo la hacía parecer más pequeña de lo que en realidad era y su pantalón pijama rosado se ajustaba a sus torneadas piernas.

―Lo siento― Susurró carisbaja, Sasuke estaba por abrir la boca pero la pelirosa se le adelanto ―Yo también te amo... Te he amado casi toda la vida pero... No sé. Tenía miedo, sabía que tu nunca me verías más que como una amiga, así que solo me calle― Dijo levantándo la vista y observándolo directamente a los ojos ―Pensé que mentias, que solo lo hacías porque no querías verme con otro y que me alejará de ti-―

―¿Qué te convenció?― La interrumpió Sasuke.

―Naruto― Dijo en un murmullo.

Ese _dobe, _entrometido.

―Lo siento, sé que ahora debes odiarme y no te culpo, fue mi culpa. Yo... Solo lo lamento mucho― Mencionó dando media vuelta y volviendo a su casa.

Sasuke solo se quedó en silencio viendo como la pelirosa cruzaba la desierta y empapada calle. Sakura no pudo dar ni un paso más, entre hipidos, sollozos y ahora el agarre en su muñeca.

―Esperé veintiun años, no pienso esperar más― Susurró Sasuke contra su oido.

Y en un rápido movimiento ya se encontraba besándola como un desquiciado. Sasuke mordió su labio inferior deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca de la pelirosa, quien subio despacio sus brazos enredándolos en su azabache cabello mientras Sasuke la apresaba más contra su cuerpo.

Ahí bajo la lluvia, en media calle, al fin habían podido confesarse sus sentimientos. Porque a veces es mejor arrepentirte de algo que hiciste que reprocharte por no hacer lo que querías.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
